The traditional process, which is for the most part a manual one, consists of preparing the dough using a powdery mixture of flour and liquid such as water, rolling it out, garnishing it and baking it in an oven.
The traditional process rationalization in most cases calls for advance preparations, which reduces preparation duration at the time the order is placed.
Known techniques associated with freezing move the preparation times to the most propitious time.
The result, using known methods, is often achieved to the detriment of the sanitary, dietary and taste qualities, due to cold chain breakdown on the one hand and on the other to the pre-storage of the ready-to-use ingredients, components, dough, sauce, garnishes and condiments.
The purpose of this invention is a fabrication process which provides through mechanical means an appropriate packaging for storing the dry and powdery ingredients, such as flour based mixtures, liquids, such as water to make dough, the sauce and/or the garnish and condiments in such a way that they come into contact with each other only either when they need to be mixed in the case of powders and liquids used to make the dough, or when they are spread onto the dough in the case of the sauce and/or the garnish.
Multi-compartmented packaging for products which need to be mixed only at the time they are used is known of.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,056 (IKEDA) describes such a packaging for pharmaceutical substances, which consists of a soft pouch with two compartments separated through a pinching system which is designed to make them communicate to mix the products and obtain the medicine to be used. PA1 Patent WO 8703784 (MEDEN-TEAM Aktimgesellschaft) describes a packaging used in breadmaking.
According to this prior art patent, a first soft pouch contains the flour based mixture and includes a second pouch containing the liquid which is discharged into the first pouch through pressure when it is time to mix the ingredients.
This patent and the packaging it describes are limited to the making of only the powdery and water mixture in order to make bread.
The problem of a potential pasty, wet or liquid garnish, such as a sauce or cheese or cream, is not considered by this patent and cannot be solved by adding to the first pouch another pouch, containing sauce for example. In this patent, the dough pouch is opened in an enclosed dough baking chamber, which excludes the possibility of a third pouch containing sauce for example and/or garnish which can stay on standby while the dough is being made and/or baked.